Hand-held hydraulic tools are well known in the art. These tools use cooperating jaws that are hydraulically pressed together with great force to crimp materials. These tools may be battery-powered to allow mobility and portability for the user. These tools typically employ a locking pin that holds the jaws together for the crimping operation. The locking pin is removed to release the jaws.
Prior art crimping tools illustrative of the typical features, controls, and configurations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,216,523; 7,409,846; 7,434,441; 8,336,362 to Frenken, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The present inventor recognized certain perceived drawbacks with prior art hydraulic crimp tools and jaws for such crimp tools. Specifically, the inventor recognized that prior art crimp tools use hermaphroditic jaws, much like common scissors, which was perceived to result in uneven force being applied during crimping. Additionally, the present inventor recognized that inherent tolerances systemic in the bulk manufacturing of hermaphroditic jaws may adversely affect performance of the jaws in operation.
The present inventor also perceived a drawback with many prior art crimp tools in that they are difficult to manipulate by the user for various reasons. For example, as will be appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art, when the locking pin for the jaws is removed, the jaws separate and may fall out of the tool, adding to the complexity of using the tool and interchangeable jaws/heads. The present inventor also recognized that the weight of crimp tools adversely affects the usability of these tools, as true with any tool carrying unnecessary weight. Additionally, the present inventor perceived a drawback in the casting process of hermaphroditic jaws in that there could be casting imperfections in the jaws due to uneven cooling of the metal with certain casting techniques.
As perceived by the present inventor, the foregoing highlights some of the possible problems and drawbacks with conventional hydraulic crimp tools and their jaws. Furthermore, the foregoing highlight's the present inventor's recognition of the long-felt, yet unresolved need in the art for a lighter tool and/or a tool with features that aid a user's ability to manipulate the tool without losing efficacy. In addition, the foregoing highlights the inventor's recognition of a need in the art for jaws that do not have the drawbacks of hermaphroditic jaws in manufacturing, use, and interchangeability.